The most common technology used in HVAC&R systems is the vapor compression cycle (often referred to as the refrigeration cycle). Four major components (compressor, condenser, expansion device, and evaporator) connected together via a conduit (preferably copper tubing) to form a closed loop system perform the primary functions, which form the vapor compression cycle.
The airflow rate across the evaporator of air conditioners may be affected by different factors. For example, problems such as undersized ducts, dirty filters, or a dirty evaporator coil cause low airflow. Low evaporator airflow reduces the capacity and efficiency of the air conditioner and may, in extreme cases, risk freezing the evaporator coil, which could lead to compressor failure due to liquid refrigerant floodback. On the other hand, if the airflow is too high, the evaporator coil will not be able to do an adequate job of dehumidification, resulting in lack of comfort.
Airflow rate can be determined from capacity measurements. Capacity measurements of an HVAC system can be relatively complex; they require the knowledge of the mass flow rate and enthalpies in either side of the heat exchanger's streams (refrigerant or secondary fluid—air or brine—side). To date, mass flow rate measurements in either side are either expensive or inaccurate. Moreover, capacity measurements and calculations are usually beyond what can be reasonably expected by a busy HVAC service technician on a regular basis.
The method of the invention disclosed herewith provides means for determination of both the mass airflow rate and the volume airflow rates through the evaporator in cooling equipment. Suction temperature, suction pressure, liquid temperature, and liquid (or, alternately, discharge) pressure, all measurements taken on the refrigerant circuit in a vapor compression cycle and the psychrometric conditions (temperature and humidity) of the air entering and leaving the cooling coil are the only data required for such determination. Most of these measurements are needed for standard cycle diagnostics and troubleshooting.